


Journey

by Hapi (shinso)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Child Abuse, Non-Graphic Violence, Nonbinary glenn, Other, mostly lol, not explicit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23975908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinso/pseuds/Hapi
Summary: Glenn hears about Miklan, first son to the Margrave Gautier, after a specific incident. The two of them are 'of different worlds' their father says when Glenn asks about him. Miklan has no Crest. He's nothing more than a nuisance, Glenn is told.
Relationships: Glenn Fraldarius & Miklan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Journey

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I dunno. An attempt  
> God I love this ship and so does my cat

Nobles have many rules, official and unofficial. The former paled in comparison to the latter, though. Especially so in the Kingdom. Crests are of utmost importance. Bloodlines need to stay alive, no matter what sacrifices have to be made. Children must learn how to fight starting at age five or even four. Bethroals are the norm, families are nothing more than pretty names with darkness lurking behind them. Pride, prestige, glory and whatever else. Nothing matters like a noble family name and power.

That's how Glenn Collis Fraldarius sees the whole affair at least. Your life's worth is decided at birth. Your family gives you a rough idea of what your life is gonna look like early on. If you don't bear a Crest, you're basically worthless. No matter what personal merits you have, no matter how intelligent or strong you are, if you aren't born with a Crest, you're considered garbage.

And if you do bear one, you are bound by it. You'll have to marry someone and have children. As many as it takes to secure a child with a Crest and the survival of your bloodline. You don't have your own life, not really. No matter how kind your parents are to you, how well you're treated, you still have to yield to their expectations.

That's just how it is.

Glenn hears about Miklan, first son to the Margrave Gautier, after a specific incident. The two of them are 'of different worlds' their father says when Glenn asks about him. Miklan has no Crest. He's nothing more than a nuisance, Glenn is told. They don't understand, even if they are only twelve back then. Clever for their age, but innocently clueless about why the world works in these unfair ways.

They are to become a knight, which is something they don't hate, but aren't extremely fond of either. Their strength is decent, they do well with axes and even more so with bows. Though honestly, they would much rather focus on something non violent. They love flowers and learning about herbs. They love reading and daydreaming. It's not something they'll ever get to occupy themself with for longer amounts of time, they understand that. It's just not possible, not in this life. They'll become a knight. They'll marry a girl from a noble house not far from theirs. Her family has been lacking in money and resources for a long time. And since she meets all the criteria for a marriage - a Crest, a noble title, the right "gender" - she becomes their fiancee. 

Right, they're supposed to be a man. They're not, not that they ever dared to speak of such things. They're... them. Nothing and no one else. 

Their fiancee is so much younger than them, too. She only cares about horses and the very first time she grins at them, she proudly shows off a tooth gap...

It's all sorts of wrong to be promised this little girl who probably has no real idea what's going on, what a fiance is. When are properly introduced, all she wants is to play tag, spend time in the stables and eat. Glenn adores her, yes, but she's so small. Like a little sibling; like Sierra.

Sierra who wants to be called Felix and has started to rip apart any skirt she-- he owns. No dresses survived his fury either. Glenn doesn't have a sister, they only have a brother. One of these days, they'll have to talk to him about that. How they're alike in some senses. How to adjust to this world where you can't be who you are or want to be.

It's cruel, really. Felix is so small... just like Ingrid. Glenn is still a child themself, but they feel bad for those even younger than them, bearing the weight of expectations on their tiny little shoulders.

It's probably rude as it can be, but sometimes they ponder about where they'd be had they never manifested a Crest. Felix would be married off to a man instead of them. Ingrid may have been promised to marry Sylvain - Gautier's heir and Miklan's little brother. They may have been tossed aside, unworthy and barely accepted in the household.

But... they'd have also been free. No expectations on them and no plans made for their life by their family. They could spend all this time they have to practice their weapon skills by instead pursuing their hobbies. Napping under a tree in the yards. Reading every book in the Fraldarius library. Eating sweets and making friends with the common folks. 

It's so very unfair to everyone who suffers for not having a Crest and yet, some days there's nothing they desire more than to be free. 

Once that thought comes to their mind, it continues to grow on them. Through the tough days and nicer ones alike. When training becomes harsher, when their body hurts all over, dreaming of being a herbologist is their solace. Reading up on rare plants growing by the seaside eases their mind. 

Soon, they'll be knighted. And just as soon, what little freedom they have left is gonna end. 

They're fourteen and are assigned a knight to be a squire under. 

They're also fourteen when they first have the chance to meet Miklan and realize that they've never once seen anyone so intriguing. Maybe, they think, their dreams of being Crestfree stem from this very boy. At least, that is, to some extent. They feel... grateful for that. Miklan is the first person without a Crest they ever got told about. Before that, while they knew most people didn't bear crests, the idea had always seemed... alien. Being born to nobility, Miklan is involved with Glenn's world, though. It makes the concept all the more real. 

Glenn relishes in that. And in the fact that they're a squire under a rather well-known knight in the Gautier territory. 

Because they get to know Miklan thanks to it. Because ironically, the one thing they never wanted or asked to do is also the source of great joy for them. 

When they first see him, Miklan is out late at night. It's one of their first nights at the Gautier house and they're assigned the duty to guard the main building's front door. Some lanterns are lit across the path leading through the small garden, but they struggle to see anything much regardless. That's when the eldest Gautier son approaches. 

At first, Glenn doesn't make out anything but red curls on a boy's head. Their eyes are dry and tired; their work is harsh on them, so a boy their age is a sight for sore eyes. Until he steps into the light of a lantern, then he's not. It's only then that Glenn is totally sure that this is Miklan. 

Beat up, with a bloody nose and an ugly bruise on his cheek, he glowers at them. It's like he hates them, hates everything, Glenn thinks. They've never seen anyone look so... 

They don't have the right words to describe him. Is this the fate of someone without a Crest born into nobility? Those injuries... they must hurt... and looking closer, there's already so many scars in his young face. It makes Glenn sick, if they're real honest. Where did these injuries come from? Why is Miklan out so late at night?

"You must be Miklan." Glenn greets before thinking. They've always wanted to speak to him, but now they... they just want to use what little magical affinity they have to _heal him the best they can._ "It is a pleasure to meet you."

Glenn decides to bow before him, if only for a second. They are but a squire now. He, crestfree or not, is still nobility to them. Besides... they always wanted to meet him. Not like this, but...

He freezes before them, eyes widening a little bit. His eyes, they are of a reddish-brown. What a beautiful colour. 

"What--" Miklan sounds more than confused by their words. Glenn offers a smile, taking a step towards him. They raise a placating hand when he flinches back immediately. Why does he?

"Hold still, if you please. I am sort of experienced in healing magic." Glenn tries to convince with words when Miklan backs off. He's acting like a cornered animal of prey. 

Glenn isn't supposed to leave the door, they know that. Their brain keeps reminding them. Just one moment, though. A few seconds...

"Why would you do that?" Miklan spits out, eyes narrowed. 

"You are hurt." It's an obvious statement but true all the same. Glenn doesn't like to see people hurting. If they can help then so they will try. "You shouldn't be hurt."

Miklan freezes, again. Eyes go wide once more. Though the two of them have stepped out of the lantern's light by now. Glenn can't make out the colour of his eyes this time... 

Not that it's of importance now. They conjure up the healing spell they know best and cup his face with both hands. There's a gentle, green gleam. Their hands always feel warm the rare occasions they get to use this spell. It's one of their favourite sensations.

If they were crestfree... maybe they could have become a healer? Learning about healing magic... helping people...

What a bittersweet thought. They're supposed to slay people and kill them. That's what a knight does. Mindlessly following orders. Chivalry... what nonsense. 

With a sigh, they remove their hands after a healing well done. "There. How do you feel?"

Inspecting his own face, Miklan lets his hands roam over it. Poking his own nose and brushing along his left cheek. He blinks, almost disbelievingly. Glenn offers a smile, reassuring as they can make it. 

They still need to get back into position, their brain urges, they have to guard the house. So they step back slowly, let their back rest against the castle wall once more and glance over at Miklan. He still stands where they fixed him up. But he's also staring at them.

A few minutes pass like this. Quiet, safe for the gentle breeze ruffling the foliage of surrounding trees. It's a little cold, Glenn notes. Underneath their heavy armour, though, they don't freeze one bit.

"Uhm, thanks." After an eternity of staring, Miklan finally speaks up. He also regains his senses and, albeit hesitantly, approaches the front door of his home. They offer another smile. Without the bruising and blood... the scars in his face become that much more visible to Glenn's eyes. It's a handsome face he's got, no matter how awfully scarred. 

Where would he even get these scars, though? Who would dare beat up a noble like that? Crest or not, he still is a Gautier. 

It makes no sense. Not until a bit later at least. Miklan gently passes by Glenn, opening and closing the door with great care. As quiet as possible. Huh, well... he probably wasn't supposed to be out this late at night, they understand that. Hopefully he won't get caught; Gautier is a scary man...

Glenn watches the main gate of the estate. Their superior is guarding it tonight. It's quite... boring and uneventful. Sure, the yard is incredible, but there's only so many things visible at night. The lanterns scattered along the road don't aid their vision much, either. 

This is gonna be one boring night.

... is what Glenn thinks, but boring doesn't quite describe it.

Five to ten minutes after Miklan passed by them, they get to see him again. The gate opens behind them abruptly, startling them a good deal. A yell echoes through the quiet night; Glenn is to startled to listen to which profanities are being shouted, their eyes are wide and...

Fixed on Miklan's figure on the ground. He was... quite literally kicked out the door. Face down, he's laying on the cobblestone ground. 

"See to it that he stays outside, squire." The man who shouted says coldly, only wasting a short but firm glance on them. There's unadulterated hatred in his eyes as he fixes Miklan next. "And don't _you_ dare try to sneak back inside, vermin. That's the last warning."

The door swings shut with a loud bang. Silence follows, but it's definitely not the boring kind any more.

Miklan... is not... allowed inside his own home? Glenn doesn't know what to make of this. Who was that man, anyway? He resembled the Margrave... and yet...

And... calling him 'vermin'? Glenn can't say they've ever been so disturbed by anything happening in front of them. They bite their lip and approach Miklan for the second time that night. He's sitting up slowly, eyes mostly vacant. His face... there's already new bruises on it. Blood trickles down his chin; as if... someone's punched him in the face...

Now Glenn has heard about how the crestfree are treated, but they never imagined it to be this bad. They feel terrible for ever wishing they had no Crest. This... isn't what they imagined. It's far worse than what they ever thought the crestfree were treated like.

They kneel down in front of Miklan. They can't do much, but... they want to help. "Want another healing?"

His gaze shoots up, suddenly alert and it locks with theirs. It's like he forgot that they were here. There's hostility in his eyes at first, but it quickly fades into an emotion more neutral. He nods. Glenn takes a moment longer than they usually would to pull off their healing magic again. They're still so shocked, it's hard to focus on anything. 

Miklan's hair is dirty, they realize. His garments are getting ratty. Full of holes and stains. How long... just how long has he been out on the streets? 

Glenn conjures their magic up, bright and warm, and takes hold of Miklan's face again. The damage to his body is worse than last time, Glenn can feel it. More of their energy is sapped to fix him. If this goes on, they'll undoubtedly fall asleep on night watch.

Not that they can take a hold of that thought. No, they simply feel terrible. Miklan... 

"Can you... get my rib too? It's probably bruised." He asks lowly.

A tear escapes them as they nod wordlessly. Of course. A rib. No problem.

Miklan doesn't deserve any of this. What right do they have to be treated so well when he's suffering for being born in this territory? They grit their teeth and move their hands to his back. Not that he'd like to hear their thoughts on it. It may be considered pity, and people hate nothing more than pity.

They have experience with that kind of thing. And not good one at that. So, instead... they won't comment. It's far from their place to anyway. 

"Why are you crying?" Miklan asks with a tilt of his head. He doesn't betray any emotion. 

Oh... they probably couldn't stop a few tears from slipping out. Their cheeks are a little wet, they realize. Oops... how to explain this?

"Sorry!" Glenn shakes their head violently. Best to make up a stupid lie. "That just was so-- that man was so scary! I can't help myself!"

They aren't a good liar by all means, but Miklan is starting to gently laugh, increasing in volume rapidly. It's a... lovely sound. He probably sees through them completely, but at least he's brightened up. That's more than they could ask for. 

The rib seems fine, so Glenn lets their magic fade. They don't move their hands, though. The position they're in is akin to... an awkward hug. Sue them, they can't help taking advantage of the situation and pull Miklan closer. 

Even if it makes the laughter fade, it's quite nice. Their armour gets in the way, makes it a little uncomfortable, but no matter. Miklan lets himself be hugged, even leans against them, which is... really nice. No one's hugged them quite like this in a long time. 

Sometimes you don't know how much you miss something until you get to experience it anew. Maybe... Miklan feels the very same way? Maybe there's common ground between those with and without a Crest. Nobility is a curse itself...

"You suck at lying, you know that?" Miklan sighs. "But... thanks."

"Yeah." Glenn replies because there's nothing much to say. "Anytime."

Miklan is long gone the next morning. Glenn falls asleep sometime at night and is scolded harshly, but no one so much as thought of physically punishing them. 

All of this is way too surreal to believe... well, at least no one even considered that Glenn spent half the night talking to Miklan. If they did... no doubt, it would have been his fault and his alone.

Nobility at it's best, eh?


End file.
